


It Lingers

by mmmdraco



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Star Wars, Luke and Leia, whether they knew or not they still kissed their brother/sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Lingers

It lingers with him in his loneliest moments, that faint press of lips and the surge of emotion with them. He tries to countenance it as an action of acknowledgment between siblings. It somehow doesn't ease the pain of watching her move on with ease.


End file.
